


five kisses

by feyrith



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5 Times, Anonymeme, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feyrith/pseuds/feyrith
Summary: written for a request on the ffxv_kinkmeme: Ignis/Prompto - Kissing





	five kisses

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for a prompt on the ffxv_kinkmeme, which was:  
> Ignis/Prompto - Kissing  
> that’s it. sweet kisses, makeout sessions, sleepy kisses, true love’s kiss. stuff about them kissing please  
> \+ soft and slow  
> +++++ through the years  
> i did my best to hit some of the requested items and the original prompter said they loved it (which made me cry), so i thought i'd share it over here because there's always room for more in the promnis tag :3c  
> this was really quickly written so i apologise for any mistakes

1  
Before every daemon they face or battle they’re thrown into, Prompto manages to sneak a kiss in, whether it be Ignis’ lips, cheek, or the back of his hand. The blond refuses to say they’re kisses goodbye, but deep down, he knows that they are. There’s always that chance that one of them won’t make it out alive, and while neither of them have no regrets about that, Prompto knows he’d forever regret not giving his love one last kiss. So each time, no matter how chaste, a kiss is given, and each time, when they make it out the other side, exhausted but alive, Prompto replaces his goodbye kiss with an ‘I’m so glad you’re okay’ kiss. He tries not to think about the day that he won’t be able to do that.   
  
2  
When they set up camp, Prompto always makes sure to put his little bag of belongings besides Ignis’. They have an order they sleep in: Prompto on the far left, then Ignis, Noctis, and Gladio on the right. Noctis, sound sleeper that he is, usually is happy to tuck himself into his shield’s side, content with the heat that Gladio emits. This means that Prompto gets Ignis all to himself, not having to worry about the Crown Prince turning to face their favourite cook in the middle of the night, thanks to Gladio’s muscled arms wrapped about him in return. When they’ve settled in for bed, Prompto takes his time to trace over the sharp contours and soft points of Ignis’ face, thumb brushing over the swell of his lower lip before drawing him into a soft kiss. He likes to take his time with this - there’s no point in getting hot and heavy when the other boys are right beside them, and he knows Ignis likes the chance to relax after another hard day on the road. They share soft, sleepy kisses until they both fall asleep, legs entwined and their foreheads resting together, the hint of a smile on their lips.   
  
3  
Seeing Ignis after his sacrifice to keep Noctis alive breaks Prompto’s heart, but it also fills him with a strange sort of pride. Every night until they heal, he carefully washes the other’s scarred eyes and face, softly telling him that he doesn’t love him any less because of his injury. Prompto makes it his mission to be Ignis’ new eyes, helping him out in any way he can. He’s there to help him back to his feet when he stumbles, brushing his hands off and kissing them better if he happens to scrape them. When they set up camp, he lays out all the ingredients for the decided meal in order, helping in measuring everything out; at least in losing his eyesight, Ignis hasn’t lost his talent for cooking.   
  
4  
The night after he’s rescued from Zegnautus Keep and Ardyn’s cruelty, Prompto apologies constantly to Ignis for not telling him sooner about the truth of his birth. Ignis combs gentle hands through the blond’s hair, whispering to him how it doesn’t change anything, how he’s still the Prompto he knows and loves. Each tear is kissed away from freckled cheeks, until the sharpshooter tires himself out enough to fall asleep. That night, Ignis remains awake, keeping careful watch over the younger, prepared to chase away any nightmares that he might have.   
  
5  
With Noctis gone, life seems strange but it goes on. Prompto and Ignis hunt together, when they can. Sometimes, they part ways to follow different leads, to try make the eternal night seem a little brighter. It scares Prompto every time he says goodbye to Ignis, but he’s also afraid of seeming too cloying, so he lets the other man go where he needs, always with the promise to see each other again before the week is done. Ten years of this ritual pass before the prince returns, followed by the light. They bury Noctis near Lady Lunafreya, Prompto hiding his sobs against Ignis’ shoulder as they say the goodbyes they never got to before. When they lay in bed that night, Prompto’s eyes rimmed red but now dry, he reminds Ignis just how much he means to him. Every reminder of the last decade and a bit they’ve spent together is followed up with a soft kiss, until Ignis quiets him by sliding a ring onto his finger.   
“We’ll have the wedding Noct and Lady Lunafreya couldn’t have,” he whispers. "I got his blessing before he left us."  
Prompto's tears return, accompanied with a smile. "Damn," he jokes, "I owe Gladio now. He bet you'd ask before I would."  
Ignis smiles. "I know. That's why I didn't wait any longer."  
Blue eyes roll, before admiring the simple band around his finger. "I love you, Ignis."  
"And I love you, Prompto," Ignis replies. "Through this darkness and the next."


End file.
